1. Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and more particularly, to electronic devices that include a horizontal diode that uses a two dimensional (2D) material and/or methods of forming the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Molybdenite (MoS2) is a semiconductor material having a band gap (a single layer has 1.9 eV, and a multiple layer has 1.2 eV) similar to that of silicon. Due to the high mobility and on/off ratio of molybdenite, molybdenite has drawn attention as a substitute for silicon in silicon based electronic devices. A single MoS2 layer has a direct band-gap, and is well known for being applicable to optical devices due to its energy gap in a visible light region. Furthermore, not only the single layer MoS2 but also multilayer MoS2 has a high light absorption characteristic due to a Van Hove singularity. Thus, active research has been conducted into the applicability of the multilayer MoS2 to optical devices having a high efficiency. MoS2 is a 2D material, and may readily form a hetero-structure by being stacked with various 2D materials.